Silk Ribbons
by Romeo'sLover0416
Summary: Obi-Wan sees Catherine, with rough news of his departure. Obi-Wan x OC. Rated M. This was requested by BlueStar33. Hope this is to your liking everyone!


Obi-Wan Kenobi was watching her as she stood in the doorway to the Senate session. There was a debate continuing about the possible taxation raise to pay for the war. He personally didn't agree with the war. None of the Jedi did. The Chancellor was using the Jedi order as soldiers, commanders and generals. They were keepers of the peace, not soldiers. But when he saw her standing there, the thoughts of war left him. She was enough to bring such peace to his mind.

Catherine was in a red and orange dress, much different from the hand maidens. It was synched around her waist with a woven pattern that her thick curls were braided in. Bell sleeves hid her soft hands and the hidden bracelet he had given her in secret on holiday. It was a festival of love that normally happened on her planet. He decided that it would be something that would mean a lot to her, since it was part of her culture. The dress hung of her shoulders, and did a dip down her back to just below her shoulder blades to remind him of the sweetness beneath. The Jedi Master stepped forward, coming to stand beside her. "Good day Ms. Catherine." He said, placing his hands behind his back. Catherine turned her head, a brightness shinning in her eyes as she said,

"Master Kenobi! So pleasant to see you again." She said. Her voice was soft, but sweet like honey as to not interrupt the Senator's focus on the debate at hand. His head turned so his eyes met the woman he loved. She was so beautiful, and he could see his tender heart and delicate soul in her eyes.

"I hear that they are raising taxes once more for the war effort." He said. Catherine nodded, her brow furrowing together with concern. It was obvious that she did not like the idea. Catherine always kept an open mind about what was going on. She was very different, having been Padme's friend for years and now her closest confidant.

"I know. My lady Padme is furious. She believed that this will cause more systems to leave the Republic and right into the hands of the Separatists." She said softly. Obi-Wan nodded, understanding her frustration and slight fear. There were already high taxes in place to pay for the clone army. Many star systems were running into bankruptcy and drowning in debt to the Senate or even the Trade Federation. People were suffering, and neither side was in the mood for peace now. Catherine then spoke, "I worry for the Republic. It seems like democracy is going to fail. I would hate to see a strong Republic die over this stupid war." For a maiden, his beloved Catherine was indeed so intelligent. She always seemed aware of those around her. Obi Wan moved a bit closer, until their bodies were mere inches apart.

"I fear for the Republic as well. After a thousand of years of peace, we are slowly self-imploding." He said, looking down into her eyes. She raised her eyebrow, laughing lightly as a smile graced her features.

"Looking for a change in career Master Jedi? That almost sounded like a politician." She would tease him. Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking his head as he turned to look out at the Senate. A Senator from Alderan was speaking, going against the new taxation. He would never be a politician. He was more o a private man.

"No no. Politicians are an enemy I would not be pleased to face. To many big words." He laughed. He got the reaction he was aiming for. She covered her mouth lightly, covering the bell laugh that escaped her supple lips. He always did enjoy that laugh. It spread warmth through him, just like her smile. His face then dropped slightly as he looked down. There was a reason he came looking for her. "Catherine, the council is sending Anakin and I on a mission." Her laugh stopped as her eyes met his. Obi-Won nodded. "We have a line on General Grievous. We are to go and apprehend him." He said, gauging her reaction. He knew she worried about him when he went on missions. Hell, he even understood why. Things could always happen. He never knew how long he could be gone, or what dangers were ahead. He might have been a Jedi, she once pointed out, but he was still human. Catherine nodded and chewed on her lower lip.

"It is important that he is captured. That could easily jump us forward to ending the War." She said, trying to hide he true emotions. Slowly, he raised his eyebrow and looked down at her. Her head was bowed , eyes cast to the floor as if to avoid the inevitable good-bye. Obi=Wan looked around. There was no one in the hall, and those who were in the Senate structure were to engrossed in the debate. He reached out, cupping her chin with his thumb and pointer finger to tilt her chin up. Their eyes met, and he could instantly tell the worry that flooded her eyes. It didn't even take his powers to know she was scared. Moving his touch to cup her cheek, Catherine leaned against his cheek, letting out a soft breath.

"Cat. I know this doesn't please you. It doesn't take my powers to be able to tell you don't want to say what is on your mind. Please." He whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Catherine sighed, chewing her lower lip as a sense of uncertainty washed over her. She reached up and placed her hand on his own palm.

"You already know what I am going to say. I say it almost every time." She said, offering him a sad but beautiful smile. "I don't want you to go. I worry a lot about those damn missions." Obi chuckled. She seemed a lot more admit this time.

"Sweet Catherine, I wish I could stay." He whispered. It wasn't a lie. If he could, he would stay with her forever. She was his everything now, especially with the world around them coming to a corrupt end. "But I swear to return to you, unharmed and as soon as I can. I promise." Catherine would chuckle and nod. It was the same thing they always said just he beat her to the 'stay safe' part. The two stood there in the shadows, separate between a world of order and her own political life. Sighing, she turned her head and kissed his palm and fingertips. Her lips were so soft and tender. A splendid shiver ran down his spine. She knew little things that brought such a little pleasure to him.

"And a Jedi never breaks a promise." She lightly teased. Obi Wan smiled lightly and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Catherine knew him so well.

"Obi Wan." The voice of Anakin beeped through the communication band around his wrist. "The ship is ready, where are you?" The Jedi Master sighed and raised his wrist to answer back.

"On my way." He said, a solemn tone in his voice. Looking back, he nodded lightly in understanding. "I need to go." Catherine reached up, her finger nimbly untying a silky ribbon that held up part of her hair. The curls lightly touched her bare shoulders. She took his hand and brought them together in hers. With the piece of silk room in his palm, he watched as she leaned down and kissed his hands. "Cathereine?"

"It is for good luck, and to remind you to hurry home." She whispered. Obi Wan smiled and had to tear him from her beautiful smile and gentle touch. "I love you." She whispered after him. He turned and looked as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

He brought the ribbon to his lips and kissed it. He loved her to, so very much. Obi Wan turned to leave with the image of her laughing smile in her head. He wanted to hurry and return back to her. She was defiantly worth rushing home for.


End file.
